leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Leverage wiki
Welcome to Leverage.wikia.com The wiki about Leverage that since November 7, 2008. ; Leverage Team * Nathan Ford * Eliot Spencer * Parker * Alec Hardison * Sophie Devereaux * Tara Cole ; The Bad Guys * Jim Sterling * Ian Blackpoole * Mayor Brad Culpepper III * Brandon O'Hare * Colin "Chaos" Mason * Victor Dubenich Full Character List ; Season Lists * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 ;10/05/10 - Season 3 :The third season of Leverage returns with new episodes in December 2010. ;07/30/10 - Season 4 :It has just been announced that Leverage has been renewed for a 15-episode fourth season. ;06/20/10 - Season 3 - Season Premiere! :The new season starts tonight, with two all-new episodes: "The Jailhouse Job" and "The Reunion Job". Don't miss it! ;06/06/10 - Season 3 :It has been reported that actor Tom Skerritt will be guest starring in an upcoming Season 3 episode, playing Nate's father Jimmy Ford. ;05/25/10 - Season 2 :The Leverage Season 2 DVD set is now released. ;04/03/10 - Season 3 :It has been reported that when Leverage returns for its third season, episodes will be aired on Sundays, not Wednesdays. And as reported, the 2-hour season premiere will air on June 20th. ;03/16/10 - Season 3 :In addition to a confirmation that model/actress Elisabetta Canalis will be making a recurring appearance on Leverage when it returns in the summer, it has been announced that she will be appearing in five episodes. ;02/23/10 - Season 3 :It has been reported that model/actress Elisabetta Canalis (current girlfriend of George Clooney) will be making a recurring appearance as a "mysterious international secret agent" on Leverage when it comes back for its third season. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Of all the bad guys that the Leverage team has to deal with, Jim Sterling (played by Mark A. Sheppard) is the one that is frequently a pain in their side. He was Nathan Ford's competition back when he worked for I.Y.S., and some time after Nate left the company, Sterling became the Chief Insurance Investigator. After the "The First David Job", he was promoted to vice president of the company, and then shortly after that (thanks to an act of extortion by Nathan Ford), Sterling became president of the company. The Leverage Team: Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux, Nathan Ford, Parker and Alec Hardison. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse